


Life with Father

by WilliamTheB



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamTheB/pseuds/WilliamTheB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Amy set between "Witch" and "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered."  Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Father

Life with father was _better_ , but not quite as Amy’d hoped.  Off her initial suggestion, he made tray after tray of brownies. It was great at first, but eventually she started to see her cheeks widen, her stomach swell.  His look of panicked guilt faded but never disappeared, so she knew she couldn’t turn them down: it was the only way to keep his peace.

One night she reached under the bed and slipped out the sole book of her mother’s that she hadn’t burnt.  The page was already bookmarked: spells of weight control.

One spell couldn’t hurt, after all.


End file.
